Give Your Word
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: Starfire wants Robin to promise her something he is sure he cannot do. To forget...Oneshot RobStar RobinxStarfire This is placed between the first chapter of my fanfic Happily Ever After.


Give Your Word

-

-

-

-

Robin and Starfire sat on top of Titans Tower, observing their usual morning ritual of greeting the sunrise. Every time, they both remembered the first time they had done this – the morning after they defeated Blackfire, who had tried to place the blame of her numerous crimes on Starfire.

Then, they were merely teammates with a crush on each other. Now, they were full blown lovers, promised to each other.

Starfire fiddled with her brilliant engagement ring. It still felt odd to be betrothed to the one she loved, as in her planet's custom, engagements were usually arranged matters. And this ring symbolized their promise made.

The sun was now shining in complete radiance over the city, bathing both of their faces in the clear light of the morning. It glinted off her ring, showing off the red ruby's heart cut to its advantage.

Robin put his arm around her shoulders, closing whatever space there was between them. The shivery chemistry was long gone, replaced by something that flowed deeper; something that was both purer, and truer. And Starfire knew that this was what real love was meant to be.

"Robin," she said softly, breaking the warm silence they always shared at this time of day.

"Hmm?" he replied, turning masked eyes to her face.

Starfire snuggled closer to him before speaking. "I must ask you something."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Starfire did not reply right away. Instead she gazed out at the bright city in front of her, the city they always worked so hard to protect. Sometimes she felt as if her life was linked to the city.

She could not imagine life away from what she had come to call home. In fact, Titans Tower felt more like home than Tamaran ever had. Here she was loved and accepted by so many good friends, while on Tamaran, the only ones she received love from was her younger brother Ryand'r and her knorfka Galfore.

Her parents were always busy with work, her older sister was always spiteful towards Starfire and made it her personal mission to make her cry at least five times a day, most people were not allowed to get near her unless they were potential suitors. Most of them she hated, a few she loathed, and a handful she liked. But she had never loved any of them.

Now her parents were dead, Ryand'r was X'hal knew where, and Galfore was Grand Ruler. But she felt fate had been kind to her and her extended family. The one she valued more than her own life felt the same, Tamaran was at peace under Galfore's rule, and despite many close calls, none of the Titans had died or been seriously hurt. Which was a near miracle, she knew.

But she needed to hear these words from Robin's mouth.

Starfire pulled herself away from Robin's embrace so she could get a clear view of his face. Robin looked questioningly at her.

"Robin. I have been doing the thinking."

Robin merely looked deep into her eyes.

"Will you give me your word that whatever happens, you will be with me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Star. I made a promise to you that I have no intention of breaking, now _or_ in the future."

Starfire did not look satisfied.

"I also request one more thing."

"What, Star?"

She took a deep breath.

"Please give me your word that even if I depart from this life, you will move on and not seek vengeance. Please promise me that you will forget me, and not be saddened your entire life. Please promise me that you will be happy without me."

Robin's mask widened. "Star, I–"

"Your word, Robin."

Starfire met his mask with a stare that would have bored holes in titanium.

Robin's gaze faltered first.

"Yes, I give you my word."

He reached for her hand a laid a gentle kiss on it.

"But I would never be able to forget you, even if I tried." he whispered.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Starfire closed her eyes, savoring every moment, even if she received such kisses at least three times a day. Every one was a new experience.

They broke apart far too soon.

"How can you expect me to, when you make me feel so complete?" he said with his trademark smirk.

Starfire promptly hugged him.

"I just wish for your happiness, dearest Robin."

Robin gently returned the hug.

"I know."

He glanced at the sun that was now high in the sky.

"Lets get some breakfast before Beastboy tries his hand at cooking."

Starfire smiled. "That would be wonderful."

And hand in hand, they walked down the stairs to the Ops Room.

-

-

-

Robin never realized how hard it would be to keep his word.

* * *

Just a quick something that popped into my mind..


End file.
